1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to ladders with an open rung, and more specifically tools designed to work in ladders with an open rung.
2. Background
Workers who use extension ladders often have multiple pieces of equipment or tools that they need to use when they are on a ladder. For example a painter may use a paint sprayer with a hose line, and have a paint roller that are used in conjunction. Other workers use equipment with electrical cords such as a drill, and have other tools that are needed at the same time.
Workers will often bring multiple tools up on a ladder, and store some of the tools on the rungs of the ladder until needed. For example, a painter will bring a paint sprayer and a roller up on a ladder, and place the roller resting against a ladder rung while spraying, and then will place the paint sprayer resting on a ladder rung while using the roller to further spread the paint.
The past methods present a hazard as a cord or hose can trip the worker when it hangs onto the ladder rungs. When a tool with a cord or hose is stored on one of the ladder rungs, the cord or hose will hang down along the rungs of the ladder where the worker is standing. The hose or cord can interfere with the feet of the worker and cause a hazardous situation. The tool can also be damaged if the worker steps on the hose or cord, or accidently causes the equipment to fall.
Tools that do not have a cord or hose can also be hazardous when used on an extension ladder, because the worker needs to hold the tool or balance the tool on the ladder so that it will not fall when it is being used. If the tool is dropped the tool can break, or someone working below the ladder can become injured.